Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Green skin, unnaturally long green tongue | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | Creators = David Hayter | PlaceOfDeath = Statue of Liberty, New York City | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Toad was a mutant who possessed enhanced leaping capabilities, acrobatic speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, a prehensile 13-foot tongue, and the ability to spit an acidic mucus that hardened almost instantly. He had a confident and comical personality. Toad was one of the GI soldiers bunked at Saigon, Vietnam with fellow mutant soldiers Ink and Havok. Thinking that they were on their way home, William Stryker showed up to have the group transferred instead to Trask Industries so they could be studied as new specimens, but a disguised Mystique intervened, allowing Ink to use his bio-hazard tattoo to incapacitate some of the guards. He and the others then boarded a plane back to the United States. Toad later became a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He often annoyed his teammate Sabretooth. He battled Storm, Cyclops, and Jean Grey all at the same time at Liberty Island. Storm blew Toad off a balcony, leaving his tongue latching onto a support beam to stay alive. Storm struck his tongue with a lightning bolt and electrocuted Toad. There was no confirmation on what happened to him as a result of this attack though it is clear he did not survive. Toad's name later appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on William Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Mortimer Toynbee of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Mortimer Toynbee of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ray Park portrayed Toad in the film X-Men. * Toad was included in an early script X2, where he dueled of against Nightcrawler, but due to conflicts with Ray Park's schedule, he was removed from the script. * It was falsely believed by some that he made a cameo in X-Men: The Last Stand - a green skinned mutant is seen crawling on a wall when Magneto makes a speech in a mutant meeting. This mutant is later seen in the first wave of attack on Alcatraz, where he is hit by a needle containing the mutant cure and then fell from the structure he was clinging to, his skin changing colors. The character however was confirmed as not being Toad, but according to the credits of the movie "Lizard Man". | Trivia = * As an homage to his earlier role as Darth Maul, during his final seconds Ray Park as Toad demonstrated the same movements using a metal pole as were choreographed with the double-bladed lightsaber in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. * When saying the line, "don't you people ever die" (when Storm emerges from the elevator), Ray Park accidentally uses his native Scottish accent. }} Category:Amphibian Form Category:Leaping Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Adhesive Category:Terrorists Category:Acrobats Category:2000 Character Debuts